


White, Blue, and Red

by hanktalkin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: Belarus gives a gift to Russia. Or tries to anyways.





	White, Blue, and Red

**Author's Note:**

> this was filed away in drafts like my millions of other hetalia fics. also it's saved to my folder as IMADETHISFORYOU.docx so that pretty much gives you an idea of the sort of person i was when i wrote this

Belarus would never admit it, but today she was actually quite pleased with herself. Why she had never thought of it before eluded her, as it was the most blatantly obvious way convince Russia to marry her. Russia had always preferred Ukraine to her, a truth of which she had always been aware of and despised thinking about. The apple of his eye. Why? Why did he choose Ukraine over her? Ukraine wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She was off chasing friends in the Western Europe, or that boy in North America who Belarus had never even bothered to learn the name of. Well, she would certainly be put in her place today.

Belarus was carrying a long, homemade scarf with her. It had taken her a little over a week to make it, and it was most certainly worth the time. Russia was always wearing that scarf Ukraine gave him, even though it was more than a century old, and she had pointedly ditched him for greener pastures. Belarus was sure he would love this new one; it was custom made just for him. She had even gone through the extra effort of making it in the colors of his flag. As soon as he wore it he would be entranced and fall in love with her and then they could be married.

Belarus almost smiled at that thought, but caught herself just in time.

She walked down the halls of the United Nations building; scarf bundled under her arm, and heart beating in anticipation. She had almost reached the meeting room when she felt her joy be squished slightly at the sight of who was also arriving.

“Oh, hey Belarus,” Lithuania greeted shyly.

Belarus responded with a heavy breath of warm air and a glare that could kill small animals.

“Soooo,” He was blushing slightly now, uncomfortably aware that it was like talking to a statue. “You, uh, having a nice time in New York?”

“I’d be having a better time if you would stop talking to me,” she replied.

“Oh, uh, well… that’s nice.” He reached up and scratched the back of his head, wishing he could think of a good pick up line, or at least something nice to say.

Belarus continued to glower at him, hoping to make him uncomfortable enough to go away. It might have worked, had a blonde not suddenly come around the corner, and practically smash into Lithuania.

“He Liet!” Poland addressed Lithuania in a voice well above indoor. “Like, what are you doing here?”

Lithuania was attempting to get over his surprise at being suddenly smacked from behind, and managed to huff out, “Same as you: going to the meeting.”

“Then what are we still standing around for? Let’s go!” Poland gripped Lithuania’s arm a tugged him to the meeting room, but not stopping Lithuania from staring longingly back over his shoulder.

Belarus took a moment to make sure they had made it inside before setting forward herself. She took a step to ent-

WHAM!

Belarus was flung backward, arms spreading out to catch herself before being hurled straight onto the hall floor.

“Oh dude, I’m so sorry!”

Belarus lay on her back, dazed for a moment. It felt as if she had suddenly walked into a brick wall. A brick wall that also happened to be on a 20 kilometer per hour collision course with her. She sat up and glared at whatever idiot decided they could knock her over and live to tell the tale.

“Hey, let me help you with that,” America said happily. He still managed to stay standing, even though Belarus had been flung halfway across the hall. Putting one hand on each of her shoulders, he lifted her clear off the ground and set her on her feet.

Belarus was not happy to be treated like some sort of doll that needed to be picked up and dusted off. Didn’t he know that she could kill him at a moments notice? The fact that he seemed entirely unfazed by the crash was also extremely annoying.

America didn’t seem to notice her irritation. “Sorry ‘bout that. Guess I really should watch where I’m going.”

_Yes, you should_ , She was about to say before America suddenly started talking again.

“Hey, you’re one of Russia’s sisters, right?” America asked, now curious.

Surprised by the sudden change of subject, Belarus could only sputter out “Yes.”

“Cool! Me and him are friends now,” America stated proudly, as though being friends with Russia was the envy of every nation.

_Not from the way Russia talks about you at home_ thought quietly to herself. She almost said it aloud, if only to seeing the crushed look on his face, but she had wasted enough time on this moron already. The meeting was to start soon, and she almost made it inside the meeting room before America’s voice stopped her.

“Aww, Bells, that’s so sweet of you!”

Belarus whipped around immediately, horrified at the sight before her. America was holding the scarf up to the light, examining it with pure glee on his face.

“And you even made it in my colors,” he smiled holding it close to chest.

“Hey! Give that back!” Belarus’s rage was mounting into a horrible tidal wave at the oblivious American. The likes of him should not be touching her well-labored on gift! He would surely soil it with his blatant stupidity!

“Red, white, and blue scarf, man! You’re too cute,” America prattled on.

“That’s not for you! That’s for bro-“

“It’s a little late for my birthday, but it’s the thought that counts right? Oh man, when I wear this, everyone is going to be sooooo jealous.”

Belarus was practically hissing now, trying to get a good threat in. She was considering jumping on his shoulders and stabbing him repeatedly until he lost so much blood, he would have to drop the scarf. That may have even been her most forward plan until she remembered they had taken her knife away at the door. So that wouldn’t work. Stupid meeting regulations.

“You return that this instant or-“ she tried one final time before being cut off again.

“Thank you so much, Bells. Can’t wait to wear it,” And just like that, he was gone, skipping down the halls with Russia’s perfect gift trailing behind him.


End file.
